Now or Never
by vguz04
Summary: It would take reality to have Sam and Jules realize that they belong together. Would they be smart enough to accept they feeling now, or walk away and never tell each other how they truly feel. Base on episode 12 season 2, The Last Dance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is a gift to my friend Dawn and my number one fan. She being through with me in every story and every chapter i have written for Flashpoint Even the one that i haven't posted it. Anyway it base on season 2 episode 12 The last dance. The story is no beta so excuse the grammar The story is almost done, so i could update daily or at least every other day. Just review and let me know what you guys think. Thanks.**

* * *

Since as long as I could remember all I wanted was to get to this point in my career. I wanted to become the first sniper woman in the police force. After such much work and dedication I became one of the best police officer. I never wanted anything else but that. Not even a husband or children. Even when I hook up with Sam Braddock against the team, it never crossed my mind. But it did cross my mind when I broke up with him and realize that I was in love with him. And at the time it was too late. The team came first and I wasn't sure that he felt the same way about me. Well I still don't but that my problem now. Now I have to deal with the fact that it took a case to make me realize that I want the husband and the kids. That life is too short to just think you will be satisfies with just a career, without having the person you love to share it with you. And I want all those things, I want to share it with Sam and since I broke up with him my life is not the same without him. I miss my best friend, my coworker and most of all the love of my life. And I think is about time I start getting what I want.

I got up and got myself ready. I couldn't take it any longer. For the past two days I have been a mess and going through so many emotions. It was so bad that I actually let my emotions get the best of me during a call. And that is unacceptable. Yes, I am going to risk my job again for him, and I don't need to think about that because I know is the right thing to do. But I shouldn't had snap at him or judge him for moving on. Even though I know that at the end of the call he felt it too. I know he understood me when we stared at each other with the look of longing the mirror each other. I know that no matter how bad things are between us he wants me as much as I want him. That he love me and willing to risk everything for me so we could be together. So I'm making the first move this time. And I promise myself that if he accept me and tells me he wants me back that I would treasure it for the rest of my life and would let everything else up to fate.

I was so nervous; I couldn't believe that after I knock on apartment 1008, my life would change for the rest of my life.

"Is now or never." I said to myself and took a deep breath and then knock on the door.

"Coming." He said and my heart started betting faster. When he opens the door, it just stops.

"Hi."

"Jules what are you doing here?"

"Can I coming in?"

"Um." He said and looks back.

"Please I want to tell you something, I promise I'll be quick." I said and hold my breath. It would break my heart if he said no.

"Ok." He said wary but move to the side to let me in. I pass right through him and went straight to the living room. When I turn around he was looking at me.

"Sam." I started but he interrupted me.

"Jules I should tell you…"

"No please Sam, me first." I said and he nod. "Sam for the past two days I have being a mess. I realize that I want more out of life. I need more. I realize that my job and career is not everything in life that makes a person happy. And yes it took the call with the couple to make me realize what I want. I want what they have. I want to have a partner, but not just at work but in my life. I want to grow old with the person and have his babies and give all the love I have inside me."

"Jules what are you saying." Sam said and started pacing the room.

"Sam I love you and I was stupid to break up with you because our job. Yes it is a risk but I should have fight for it. I should had trust and believe on us, because I know you and I belong together and our love is beautiful. I know deep down you love me too, as much as I love you. And that I broke your heart because I was scare and because I thought I could survive this life without you. But I was wrong, and if you give me another chance I promise that I would make you the happiest man alive and never take for granted that love that we have."

"Jules…" He said and we both turn around to the sound of someone opening his bathroom door. A beautiful woman, with long black hair and beautiful blue eyes stood between us and my heart stop.

"Sam, what is going on?" She said and I knew that in this moment everything in my life was going to change for the better or worst.

* * *

**Thanks you again and please don't forget to review. And to my other readers, I would update the sacrifice as soon as my beta send me the chapters back. I would finish the story i promise. I am working on chapter 34 now. So you hold on, i will update the soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the review. It means a lot to me. Hopefully this chapter would answer you guys question. Please review. Thanks. **

* * *

I couldn't believe I was so stupid. I walk in here thinking that after I tell him that I love him everything would be ok, that I didn't stop to think that he have someone. That he is seeing someone. But it was so clear two tonight ago when he call to cancel on his date. How the hell I forgot that?

**Flashback **

"_Hey, hey, um, Team 5 is still in the motel standoff. Do you guys mind sticking around until they get back?" _Winnie said.

"_Yep, no problems. Guys you copy that." _Ed said and we all agree.

"_Hey, I am good thanks. Yeah we have to postpone tonight. I am sorry." _He said and hangs up.

**End of Flashback**

Oh what the hell I was thinking. I lost him long time ago. I have no right to keep doing this to him.

"Jules are you alright? You look kind of pale."

"Oh I am sorry Sam, I didn't mean to interrupt. I am ok, I am leaving now." I said and rush to the door praying that the tears didn't start coming out before I left his apartment.

"Wait." I heard her saying and for some reason I stop. I turn around slowly to face them and I could see the sadness and confusion in Sam eyes and I could also see the annoyance in hers.

"What?" I snap. Why the hell she annoyed.

"Sam are you just going to stand there?" She ask and I look at her confuse.

"Look this is not Sam fault I am just his coworker. I was around here and I came to tell him something. I didn't know he was busy. I apologize for interrupting." I said and she sighs loudly.

"You are both stupid." She snap and Sam and I look at her confuse.

"This is getting out control. Just hold on, I am confused." Sam said and passes his hand through his hair in frustration. "Caroline this is Jules and Jules this is Caroline my…"

"His friend." She finishes for him and smiles at me.

"Friend." I echo.

"Yes, maybe if this idiot could think he would tell you that he and I are just friend and nothing more. Yes we went out on two dates, but we decide to be friends because we both love other people. And looking at you now I could see why he loves you. So please don't leave. I am the one in the way and interrupting. You guys need to talk." She said and went to grab her purse from the couch while we both stare at her.

"Thank you." Sam said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She walks up to me and just stares at me.

"Make sure is for real this time. He a good person, he doesn't deserved to be hurt anymore." She said and glare at me. Then she smile. "And neither do you. Good luck." She said and walks out.

I just stood there frozen. I couldn't move, think or do anything else but stare at a confuse Sam who was still standing in the living room with a frown on his face. Then his beautiful blue eyes look my way and I shiver. Something in his eyes made me stay very still. He walk toward me like and animal that knew he had his pray and was about to feast and enjoy it on top of that too.

"You were right." He said.

"About what?" I whisper trying my best not to squirm just by the intensity of his eyes. They were so dark and hot with lust and I couldn't stop staring at him.

"It is never going to go away." He said while he reaches me.

He stood right in front of my face and then he lean down and kiss me, once, twice and then it heated up and got more urgent. He kisses me hard and ravishes my mouth while rubbing his big hands all of my body. Then he picks me up and sat me on the counter. His kiss me hard again and his hand found my breast. His squeeze them through my dress and then he reach inside and took them out. He played with my nipples and the lower with his head to suck on them.

"Sam." I moan and he just switches to the other one. "I need you."

"Not yet." He said and lowers his hand to my sex, parted my underwear and sticks a finger, then two in my sex and I moan aloud. He came back and kisses me hard while his fingers torture me. When I was finally about to come, he pulls out and plunges. I gasp and he just stares at me. We stood there for a moment until I couldn't hold it anymore and I started moving. It was like everything went from zero to sixty and the heat, the desperation and all the need to be together taken over and we ravish each other until exhaustion. After we both came, he just held me while I stay limp on top of him.

"Um, so does this mean you love me?" I asked breathless.

"It does, but if you need another demonstration, we could take it to the room and I could show you how much I love you." He said and picks me up and carries me to the bedroom while I giggle. Oh yes I could get used to being love this way forever.

* * *

**Thank you don't forget to review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, the favorites and the followers. It means a lot. Remember the story is not beta, so excuse the grammar and i dont own Flashpoint. Please review and tell me what you guys think.**

* * *

"What wrong?"

"I am sorry." I whisper in his chest.

"Why?"

"For everything, for breaking up with you, for two days ago."

"Jules, that the past. Please I don't blame you. I am just glad that we here now." He said and kisses my hair.

"Sam I have to say this." I said and turn around to look at his face.

"Ok."

"Look I thought I was doing the right thing when I broke up with you. That it was for the best for both of us, to just be coworkers and nothing more. I work really hard to get where I wanted to be; to be respected and do a man job. So when the choice came I pick my job because I figure what we had, was just sex and that we could get that anywhere without risking our job."

"Jules I don't blame you for that I understand. But one thing I want to make clear to you is that it was never sex for me. It was more than that."

"I know and I realize that, it was more than that to me when the words I love you came out of my mouth the moment I was walking out the coffee shop. I wanted to turn back. But I stop myself."

"Why you stop yourself?"

"The truth is that I got scare. That I was afraid to feel more than that."

"I know what you mean." He whispers.

"But then we had the case two days ago, and everything click in place. Seeing how the couple was willing to kill themselves to be together. Just made me realize how stupid I being. I just couldn't live without you anymore."

"I saw it in your eyes at the end of the call when you were looking at me. I couldn't stop staring at you. That why I stay behind after I change because I had a feeling you wanted to talk to me."

**Flashback**

"_Sam I need to talk to you." _

"_What?" _Damn he still seems angry, but I just want to make sure that I was not the only one that felt it.

"_Um, listen I am sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you."_

"_Jules, it whatever." _

"_Sam."_

"_Look Jules, for once in your life be honest. I can't continue doing this." _

"_You are right, I just wanted to apologize, and that I would not let it interfere with our job again." _

"_You sure it just that?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Ok, have a good day Jules."_

"_Thanks." _I said and he turns around to walk away, but I couldn't let go._ "Hey Sam, it is never going to go away. No matter how much we try and hide it." _I said and just stare at him. Why the hell I can't tell him that I love him. Why I am letting him walk away again.

**End of flashback. **

"Jules."

"I am sorry I was just thinking how I wasted two days because I couldn't tell you that I love you."

"I knew you wanted to say more, but I didn't want to push you. Not because I gave up on us, but because I wanted you to be the one to come to the decision."

"I know it seem like I keep playing with your feelings. But it was because I was confused. And then I got jealous after I heard you canceling your plan that night. And when you refuse to go with me to the suspect apartment, I snap. I just couldn't see clearly. I couldn't picture the fact that you weren't my friend, my lover and my coworker anymore."

**Flashback **

"_Boss, that is five minutes away from here. Want some help on the profile?" _I ask.

"_Yep, that be good." _

"_I drop her off and catch up with you." _Sam said and I bit my lips so I won't ask why and the entire team hears it.

"_Copy"_

"_You don't want to come with?" _I ask. What the hell he is doing? Is he trying to avoid me, at least I am trying to keep it professional.

"_When we do rolling stop we would need the extra vehicle." _He said. Whatever, it just because he has some damn new girl now, so he feel superior because he move on. Fuck him; he could stay with whoever he wants too, for all I care_. _

"_Alright, just as well I wouldn't want to get you in trouble with the little lady."_ I snap. There he got it. Damn him.

"_Remind me who dump who again?" _Ouch I deserved that. I shouldn't have jump down his throat like that especially at work and during a call. I just couldn't help myself. I am just so frustrated with him, with myself and with every damn person in this job. Every decision I make always affect my personal life. Why the hell I can have both, the job and the family? Damn.

**End of Flashback.**

"Jules, stop replaying everything in your head. Snap out of it already, that the past."

"I know, but I can't help it, plus I cross the line."

"Look I shouldn't had snap either, and I am not going to lie, I was mad. You were the one that broke up with me and then you were acting like everything should have gone back to normal. But I couldn't do that. I was hurt, and I wasn't in the mood to be friendly. I was just trying to do my job, and then you assume everything was about you, and I need it, to shut you down. I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me and I am sorry for that."

"It is ok."

"It is not ok. No matter what happen, I shouldn't have blamed you. It was the right thing to do. It wasn't and it still isn't our job that is in the line. It the entire team that we are risking. But I love you Jules and I would change team in a heartbeat if that mean I could go to sleep and wake up with you."

"Oh Sam, I love you too." I said and lean in to kiss him hard on the mouth. It started to get more urgent and demanding and I knew where it was heading, but I wasn't done talking.

"Jules…"

"No Sam wait, I want to finish talking."

"But Jules…" He whines and I laugh.

"Baby, we got the rest of our lives."

"We do?" He asked.

"Of course or do you think, this is just temporary. You are going to marry me mister."

"I am."

"Yes sir."

"So if I am marrying you, then I want babies." He said and smiles.

"You want babies?" I asked shock.

"Of course, I want a girl just like you, and a son, and then from there we could maybe have least two more of each so they would have a partner. Hey what wrong? Why are you crying?"

"You want babies." I choke out through my sobbing now.

"With you, I want everything. I want to show you to the world." He said and flips me on my back while he got on top of me. "I want to make you my fiancé and then my wife. I want to be the father of all your children. And most of all I want to grow old with you and remind you every day why I love you and why you are the one for me." He said and started kissing me all over my face. It was so tender and sweet it just make me cry harder.

"Sam."

"Sh. Just let me show you." He said and closes my mouth with a kiss. I guess we could continue talking later.

* * *

**Again thank you and please don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the review. And the story is almost done, i have about maybe two more chapters to go. Anyway i am glad everyone is loving the story. They would be some drama with the team when they go back to work. But trust me Sam and Jules wont break up, they would fight to be together. Anyway please review. And also i want to thank my guest for her review. I think it was the funniest thing i ever read. I glad you love any writer who writes Sam and Jules. LOL. **

* * *

This feels like a dream. I never imagine I could be so happy. At this moment nothing matter but the man sleeping next me. I knew there was something special since the first day I met him, but I couldn't see it because of his cockiness and his arrogance. But the more I got to know him, I knew that he had a soft and gentle heart under him and it took me a while to realize that he is what I need. And now that I have him I want to tell everyone. I want to get on top of the highest building and scream how much I love Sam Braddock. But it is not possible, at least not now. And even thought I want to do the right thing, I don't want anyone to separate us, especially not the job.

"What wrong?" Sam asked sleepy.

"Nothing. I am just happy. I love you and I want to tell the world." I said sitting up in the bed and bouncing like a child in the bed.

"Then why don't we." He said and grinned while putting both his hand under his head and staring at my breast.

"Don't even think about it. We haven't left this bed in two days. I want to do something. I want to go out and be normal. Have a normal meal like a couple."

"Let do that. We go to dinner, and the movies and dancing and we do all the things a couple do and then we go to your place or back here and we show each other how much we love each other again." He said and I sigh.

"We can't. Sam as much as we want to do those things, we are going against the SRU rules. We could get in really big trouble."

"I know Jules; we need to decide what we going to do. We need to make a choice. I love the job and I love the team. But I am not going to give you up."

"Me either." I whisper and kiss him.

"Alright, so let get ready and go out. It a beautiful day." He said and helps me off the bed to the bathroom.

It took us two hours to get out of his apartment. And at first we wasn't sure how to react at, but once we got to the small restaurant for lunch and he hold my hand I knew everything was going to be alright. After lunch we decide to grab a walk in the park and I felt like I was in the cloud. It was amazing, just to feel the freedom to be with somebody you love and who loves you back.

"Sam can I ask you a question."

"Anything."

"It is about Caroline. No wait, it is nothing bad, I was just curious about the two of you. Plus I was surprise that she saw right through us."

"She is great." He said and I felt myself tense.

"Oh." I manage.

"I love you Jules that would never change. Look after you broke up with me I was mad and I felt lost. After I got pass that, I went out and I had a one night stand. And I know this might seem cold and careless, but I figure I should just go back to my old ways."

"You don't have to give me an explanation."

"I never felt for anyone the way I felt for you. I have girls and some I care more than others, but you just hit me right in my heart and no matter what happen, I couldn't take you out. Anyway even with the one nightstand I knew you would never go away. I couldn't deal with the same type of girls, the ones that just want to party and think about how they look. I wanted more and I wanted someone to love me for me, not just for my look. So one day I was walking and I happen to stop in front of a library. For some reason, I had an idea maybe I could find a nice girl there. Some nice girl, with glasses and that last thing she was worrying about, is how she looks."

"That really man of you." She said sarcastically.

"What?"

"Why it is that man assumes that a nice girl, with glasses don't worried about their look. They are female too. Working and beautiful females."

"I know, and let me finish. I was wrong, plus it not my fault movies characterize them like that. Anyway, I walk in and after looking around some books and sitting with a coffee, I spotted her. At first I couldn't stop staring at her. She beautiful and is obvious she doesn't see it. So I went and ask for her help, she was shy and sweet and I saw myself with her. I could actually see myself having a nice steady relationship. So I asked her out. And she accepted." He said and then I look up and he was staring at me.

"What?"

"I don't mean to hurt you. I just want to be honest with you and tell you how I felt at the time."

"I understand, and don't worry about it. I was the one that asked."

"Why did you?"

"Because I am curious and I like her."

"You do?" He asked surprise.

"Yes. Plus I could actually see you guys together. She is perfect for you, so I wonder why it didn't work."

"No you perfect for me and always will be."

"And you for me." I said and kiss him hard.

"Anyway we went on our first day and we had a great time. We talk about anything and everything. She beautiful inside and out and I really enjoy myself. After work sometime I use to stop in the library and hang out with her until she close. And then walk her home. But then on our second day, it felt too relax, too friendly and no sexual chemistry. And that how I knew she was not the one for me. Even though I always have known who the one for me is, I didn't stop seeing her. Something about her kept pulling me toward her. And two days ago, we realize that we enjoy talking about each other loves, then actually trying to become lovers. You see she felt the same way. She felt like we just friends more than anything else. So we just talk for hours without the sexual attraction. And that is what you walk into that day. We were talking about you and the guy she in love with, some guy name jack."

"Oh. I am glad you have a friend, and she nice. So what you guys were talking about me?"

"How much I wanted to strangle you for snapping at me during the call and how much I love you." He said and pulls me closer to him.

"You love me?" I said playfully.

"With all my heart." He said and kisses me hard and passionate. How the hell I denied myself this for so long.

"Sam, why is Caroline not with Jack?" I ask between kisses.

"Um, something about he doesn't see her like that, just as coworker or something." He said and continues kissing my face and neck.

"I have an idea." I said breathless.

"What do you mean an idea?" He asks after he caught his breath again.

"I thinking we should help her get with Jack." I said and move out his arm.

"What do you mean?" I swear guys could be so slow half the time.

"Sam, we owe her. If she didn't push us, to talk, I would have being crying, thinking you have a girl and you still be in your apartment confuse about what the hell happen."

"I am not the slow."

"No, but it would have taken you about a week to process what I told you. Anyway I would like to return the favor. I would like to help her."

"Why?"

"Because I am happy. Because I like her. Because I wish everyone felt this love I feel inside me every time I see that I have the person I love in front of me. And last because I love you, and she is your friend."

"I love you more each minute. Ok. If we do this, I don't even know this guy name Jack. I see him and every time I go in he glared at me and just walks away."

"That is a good sign. That means he notices you and feel threaten by you. Let go to the library, I tell you on the way in, what we going to do." I said and grab his hand and continue walking through the park.

It took us half an hour to get there and a little more than that for Sam to get the plan.

"You sure you want me to kiss her."

"Yes."

"Like right on the mouth kiss."

"Yes."

"Like I am in love with you type."

"Yes." I snap. "Sam I know you love me, and you kiss her before, so it shouldn't be hard, so why you keep asking." I said and sigh.

"Because it would be in front of you. I agree we should help, but I don't want to jeopardize anything with us. I am scare." He said and gave me that puppy eyes. Oh damn he is so cute.

"Oh Sammy, I love you." I said and kiss him hard. "Honey, nothing is going to change, this is for the greater good." I said and laugh.

"I hope this work." He said and walks inside. Then five minute later I walk in. I took a table in the corner where I could see everything in each direction. Then I spotted Caroline and Sam in the information table and then I notice the guy next to her glaring at Sam. That must be Jack. After a few minutes of talking, I notice how Sam grabs her hand and walk with her to another spot while I kept my eyes on Jack. He was furious, and he couldn't take his eyes of them. Then Sam bends down and kisses her. I tense and actually felt a little jealous and angry, until my brain reminded me that he is acting. That is not real and he just giving a good show. When they stop I notice he release a breath and try his best not to look around, while Caroline, was speechless and breathless. Then I look back at Jack and he looks hurt, and miserable. Like he realize he lost something. And I felt so bad for him because I understood perfectly how he felt.

"Plan A, finished." I said and walk out to wait for Sam.

"Are you alright?" He asked as soon as he reaches the corner.

"I am fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked and he sighs. I could see how scare he is.

"Jules."

"Look it was perfect and in my opinion he is in love with her too. Let just hope he act quickly because I really don't like sharing you." I said and wrap my arm around his neck and kiss him hard. Making sure he forgets everything about the other kiss.

"To be fair, I was thinking of you. I couldn't fake it, so I had to imagine she was you." He said and even though I felt bad for her that made me feel so good.

"I am glad to know. Is she going to meet us at the restaurant?"

"Yes, in 15 minutes."

"Alright, let go, we need a good table, and a lot of planning." I said and with that we walk to the restaurant.

* * *

**Again thank you and don't forget to review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A:N/ Thank you so much for the reviews and everything else. I need one more chapter and the story is done. Anyway please review and tell me what you guys think. I might update later too. **

* * *

"Jules are you sure that this is going to work?"

"I am sure. You should had seeing his face when you kiss her senseless." I said and laugh while he groans.

"Stop that. Oh look there she comes."

"Hi Caroline."

"Hi Jules, Sam." She said and blushes.

"Sit down." Sam said.

"Um, this is weird." Caroline said.

"Only if you guys let it be. I am fine with it. First I want to say thank you for the other day. If you haven't stop me I would have being home crying. And because I am graceful to you, I want to help you out."

"What do you mean help me out?"

"We want you to be happy just like we are. And please don't get mad but Sam told me about Jack."

"Jack."

"I am sorry, she seduce me." Sam said and I hit him while she giggles.

"No it alright, I trust Sam. I am just surprise we talking about Jack."

"Well we have a plan for you to get him back, which it started by the way."

"You mean the kiss." Caroline said.

"Yes."

"And you saw it?" Caroline asks me and then blushes.

"Yes and again, it for the greater good." I said and giggle while they both stared at me like I am crazy.

"You crazy, but I love you just like that." Sam said and kisses me.

"I am just happy."

"I am happy for you guys. You guys look amazing."

"Now it is your turn." I said and explain my idea about how to get them together and how making him jealous would make him realize that he is in love with her.

"He doesn't love me."

"Honey, you should have seeing his face when Sam kisses you. He was hurt."

"Oh."

"So what happen after Sam left?"

"Well…"

**Flashback**

OMG what just happen? I thought Sam love Jules. How can a man that loves a woman so much kiss another one like that? Jules is one lucky lady. I wonder why did he kiss me, he just said trust me and then he just kisses me senseless. Then he tells me to meet him in 15 minutes in a restaurant and walks away. I wonder what he up too. Then I look toward the information desk and he is staring at me. Why does he do that? Looks at me with such longing and need but he never even ask me for coffee. He just treat me like a coworker and not even I always get the cold shoulder, not like everyone else that he is friendly with. I would have given anything for Jack to kiss me like that one day. But it just a dream, he would never be mine.

"_Caroline, whoa the guy you dating he is hot."_ Lisa said once I reach her and Jack.

"_Thanks."_ I said and I could feel myself blush under Jack stared.

"_I see things are getting serious with you guys. What he does again_?" Lisa asks.

"_He is a cop and maybe, we just taking it easy."_ I said without taking my eyes of Jack. There something in his eyes, I can't really tell what but I find it intriguing.

"_A cop. That is so hot and sexy. I bet he is great in bed. With that kiss even my legs went numb."_ She said and sighs.

"_Yeah he works for the SRU and I know what you mean. He is amazing and he treats me like a princess." _I said and glare at Jack, enough is enough.

"_I am glad you found someone you like." _Jack said and then walk away but not before I saw hurt in his eyes.

"_OMG dawn he is so jealous. You saw his face, whoa he is really hurt."_

"_I don't know what you mean Lisa. Jack and I are just coworkers." _

"_Yeah, coworkers that is in love with each other. He loves you the same way you love him and since Sam being coming around here he being angrier and frustrate every time he see you guys."_

"_Well is too late. I move one."_ I said and went to help a customer.

**End of flashback**

"He is so in love with you. I saw his face; he was hurt and looks lost. Like he just realize he lost you."

"I want to believe you Jules, but I can't put myself out there, to get rejected. I am just not the type to take risk. Even with Sam, I don't go out with his type of guy."

"Which type is that?" Sam asks.

"You are gorgeous and you belong with woman like Jules that is gorgeous too."

"Caroline you really don't know how beautiful you are. You have the exotic and sexy librarian look on you that any guy would go crazy with. You could drop any man on their knees just with a snap of your finger." Sam said and she blushes.

"He is right. But everything is not about looks. When you love a person, is more than what is outside. It what inside that really make you loves them. That is what actually steals your heart. Or do you think I felt in love with Sam because of his baby blues. Please I have seeing better." I said and we both laugh while Sam pouts.

"He has great baby blues." Caroline said.

"Yes, he does and those are my baby blues, but so is his amazing heart that made me fall in love with him." I said and kiss the beautiful pout of his. "So trust me Caroline when I said that the man would come knocking in your door and telling you how much he love you and how scare he is of losing you."

"What make you so sure?"

"Because I was him and it took me being jealous of you to realize that I don't want anybody with him."

"I trust you, I just hope you right."

"I am. Let order I am hungry." I said.

"Oh shit Jules look." Sam said and we all turn around and look at the door.

"Oh shit, what are we going to do?" I said and look at Sam.

"What wrong guys?" Caroline ask.

"Too late they saw us." Sam said.

"Follow our lead Caroline."

"Hey guys, I see you got our message." Spike said.

"Hi guys. What message?" I asked.

"For the entire team to meet up here for dinner." Lou said and Sam and I tense. It was subtle but we couldn't help it.

"You didn't get the message?" Spike asked.

"No I was here with Caroline and Jules just walk in and she sat down for minute so we could talk." Sam said and I release a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Oh, Caroline hi, I am Spike and this Lou."

"Hi guys."

"You welcome to join us too. Everyone is here, and is family included."

"Everyone." I said more to myself than anyone.

"Yes, look there they are." Lou said and then we notice Greg, Ed, Sophie, Wordy and Shelby walking in. Shit it is really going to be a long night.

"Sure." Caroline said because Sam and I couldn't find our words. Then we got up and follow them to another table.

* * *

**Will the team believe them, that they not together. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews. Don't forget to review and let me know what you guys are thinking.**

* * *

"So who idea was it, so we could all meet during our mini break?" I ask curious to see he who I have to kill later.

"It was Spike." Ed said. I should have known. He goes crazy if he doesn't see the team every two days.

"It great, Wordy and I could use a break from the girl and be with grown up people." Shelby said.

"Same here, it hard taking care two kids, I could imagine four." Sophie said and we try to swallow the laughs that were threatened to come out.

"Two kids. We have two kids?" Ed asks while everyone busts out laughing.

"Oh Ed." Sophie said and patted his back.

"Excuse the kids Caroline; they can't help to tease each other." Greg said and everyone laugh.

"It ok, I find you guys amazing."

"Thanks." Everyone said.

"She is so sweet Sam, where did you find her?" Ed asks.

"She works in the library."

"Sam went to the library?" Spike asked.

"I read."

"Yeah." Lou said sarcastically.

"Caroline, why don't you dump him and run away with me?" Spike asks.

"No with me." Lou tease.

"Sorry guy, Sam is my guy." Caroline said and she touches his to make it more believable. And I felt the pain went through my heart. Why she gets to touch him in front of our friends and I can't do that.

"Jules are you alright." Lou asks.

"Me, I am fine I was just thinking, where I left my phone." I lie I can't let them see how miserable I am with Sam and Caroline closeness. Even though I know is not true. But reality hit me hard. How are we suppose be with each other, when the first sign of being honest we lie again.

"That why you never answer back." Spike said.

"Yeah anyway this is nice, I was bore at home. But I catching up in a lot of things that need my attention."

"Same here." Greg said and with that we continue talking and eating. It was actually a nice night. And I am glad that Caroline was able to keep up.

"Alright guys have goodnight, Shelby and I are going to take advantage of the few more hours with have with the babysitter." Wordy said and they walk away smiling and giggling.

"Us too." Ed said and kisses Sophie all the way to the car.

"You guys want to go to a lounge with us. We are meeting a few girls there." Spike said and we just stare at him.

"No." Greg said shaking his head.

"I am taking Caroline home." Sam said.

"Is early guys, let go Caroline." Lou said excited.

"No thank you I am tire. It has being a long day." Caroline said and yawns. Good girl she is really smart.

"Bye guys." Sam said and he and Caroline walk away holding hands while everyone else stare at them.

"She is really nice for him." Spike said.

"Yeah, I like her, she different compare to the other type of girls he dates. I could actually see him settling down with her." Lou said and I tense. I could see it myself. Damn, I not sure I am doing the right thing anymore.

"Yeah." I said.

"So Jules are you coming?" Spike asked.

"No thank you."

"I give you a ride home." Greg said and with that we walk to his car.

The entire way home I couldn't stop thinking about what the guys said about Caroline. They do really look nice together and she is really nice and sweet and he deserved that. But I can't help it being in love with him. I need him more than he needs me and that what scare me more. And I am not willing to give the up again. I can't move to the side so easy just because of some rules or because people don't agree with us. I did it once and I won't make the same mistake twice.

"Jules are you alright?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be?"

"You know why."

"I am fine. I was just thinking about something."

"Look if you need to talk to someone, I am here."

"I know, thank you that means a lot to me."

"Jules things would get easy. It won't hurt so much anymore."

"It did hurt. But I could live with that."

"And is not your fault. These are the rules."

"I know, and I am not planning to change the rules."

"What does the mean?"

"Just stating the obvious, didn't mean anything more."

"If you said so." He said but I could hear it in his voices that he is worried I would do something stupid.

"Can I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Ask me."

"If you could go back and pick between your family and the job which one would it be?"

"I love my job Jules and in this job we have to make sacrifice, but if I could go back and pick between the job and my family, I would pick my family. I regret what happen and how I ruined everything. And sometimes I feel that I help as much people as I can so I could make up for what I did to them. But is not the same and it never will."

"Thank you for trusting me."

"Jules I trust you and I want the best for you. All of you. And I could understand what you going through. It is possible to have the family and have the job. Look at Wordy and Eddy."

"I know but it not the same. I am a woman. I have to work harder. I get judge more because of it. Plus I can't physically work this job and be pregnant. I am not pregnant just an example. I love my job and I am great at it and it hard to let that go. And I am more afraid of choosing the wrong direction. But one thing I know is what my heart is telling me and for once I don't want to contradict it."

"Do what you think is best for you."

"I will." I said and with that I said my goodbyes and climb out the car and went inside.

* * *

"I wonder how long it was going to take you to get back here. How was Caroline?"

"She felt bad because she understand how much pressure we have because our job. But she told me to tell you not to give up because what we have is really rare and we should treasure no matter what. And after that everything would fall in line."

"That what I need it to hear, even though I wasn't going to back away from all this or you any time soon."

"I am glad to hear it too. It was hard today. As much as I wanted to tell them that you are the one for me, I felt bad for lying." Sam said and pulls me to his side on the couch.

"I know what you mean. After you guys left, Lou and Spike were talking about how you two look so good together and how you actually find a nice girl to settle down. I wanted to scream and tell them you are mine and I am good for you. But the guilt stops me."

"How did you get home?"

"The boss gave me a ride."

"Oh, how what it?"

"It was weird at first because I was thinking a lot, and I think he feel that I am hurting because I saw you with someone else. But in reality, I was hurting because I rather have you than the job."

"What are we going to do?"

"What we agree to do. There is no turning back after that. I am willing to risk it, how about you.

"Of course."

"So Monday."

"Monday." He said and with that he pick me up and took me to bed.

* * *

**Again thank you. Please review and let me know what you thinking about what going to happen Monday. Will Sam and Jules tell the truth and if they do, how would the team take it. Will they be happy or mad. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to everyone about the reviews and everything else. You guys are the best. Sorry for the lateness, it hadr to get online when i being working so much. Anyway what you guys being waiting for, would Sam and Jules tell the team the truth and how would they react. Please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

It was Monday and I was nerves. Today was going to change our life. We decide to go in separate to give each other time to make sure that this is what we want. But I know for sure that he is what I want and need and I wasn't going to change my mind. I look around the locker room and I feel sad. It possible that I would never be back here again, but I know I won't regret it. Not what I done here or what life has in store for me. Because no matter what happen, I will be happy with the choice I made.

"Hey Jules." Winnie said when I reach the front desk.

"Hey Winnie, is the boss in already."

"Yes he is in the briefing room. Is everything alright Jules?"

"Yes, thanks Winnie." I said and made my way to the room.

"Good morning boss."

"Good morning Jules."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." He said and then Ed walks in follow by Sam.

"Good morning." Ed said.

"Hey guys give us a minute…" Greg started.

"No, it is alright, we want both of you here." I said and Greg and Ed look between the both of us.

"Winnie please makes sure no one interrupt us." Greg said through the phone while Ed closes the door.

"So what is going on here?" Ed asks and I could see the frustration building.

"First I want to say thank you. I love this place and I love you guys and I have learn so much from you guys. And that why this is hard to said and do, but I have come to a place in my life that I realize what I want the most and what I need the most and I realize that this job is not everything I want."

"You guys are sleeping together again behind our back." Ed snaps.

"Yes, and it just happen this week. It wasn't like the last time. And we are sorry, but this is more than sleeping with each other. I love her and I want to married her. And this job won't stop me from doing that." Sam snaps too.

"Everyone calm down." Greg said.

"So what are you guys are asking us?" Ed asked.

"We understand the rules and we honestly regret what happen last time with sneaking behind you guys back. So that why we came straight to you guys and tell you that we are back together." I said.

"So you want us to change the rules."

"No, we telling you that we are back together and that we don't mind being transfer to another team or leaving the team completely." Sam said and grabs my hand.

"What?" They both said.

"Look we know the rules and if you guys think one of us need to go, we will. Or even the both of us, but we won't stop seeing each other. If there is no space for another team then one of us would transfer to another department. Whoever you guys feel that needs to move. But we are willing to follow the rules until you guys find someone to train."

"You are both willing to leave the team?" Ed asks.

"For him I move to the other side of the world, if I have too." I said.

"Damn." Ed said.

"I should have seeing this coming." Greg said more to himself than everyone else.

"Look we didn't do it internationally. We just love each other and this is not going away. I love this job, and I feel like I make a difference. And honestly I don't mind moving, Jules was here before me, this is her team more than mine. But I love her, and I don't want to give her up. I have one life and I want to share it with her. I want to make her happy. So if that mean I need to go, than I would in a heartbeat." Sam said and they both sigh.

"We need to talk to the commander about this." Greg said.

"We know. That is why we both fill out, both transfer forms and resignation forms just in case. And we are willing to wait until we could trained someone to you guys standard because we know that team one can't be on the bench because two members might leave the team. I know the force can't take a risk like that. But we need you guys to understand that we will be together." I said and try my best to breath. This is harder than I imagine, this is my family, but Sam is my future.

"I know you guys are angry, but we didn't want to hide. Plus we want to tell the entire team so like that; it won't be like we betray them. I just hope you guys understand and don't resent us for it." Sam said and I could feel the tension. That is our main problem, not the job, but the opinion of this amazing people we come to love.

"We tell the team together. And then Ed and I would talk to the commander." Greg said and walks out the room to let the team in. I feel like crying but I am going to keep my head up. I know I am doing the right thing.

"I love you." Sam whisper when Ed was looking out the window.

"Me too." I said and then we notice the rest of the team walk in.

"Good morning…" Spike trailed off when he notices the tension in the room.

"What happen?" Wordy ask.

"Sit down guys; we need to talk about something." Greg said and everyone follow.

"Is everything alright?" Lou asked.

"It depends on how you guys see it." Ed said and Greg glares at him.

"Sam, Jules." Greg said.

"Guys first we want to said how much it mean to us that friendship that you guys have giving us. It has being hard because we feel like we deceive you guys the first time when Sam and I were together, but you guys didn't judge us. Yes we promise to move on and we try. But Sam and I love each other. We love each other more than this job and instead of risking the life of anyone here or break the rules again, we are willing to transfer or resign."

"What?"

"You guys can't do that?"

"There something we could do."

"If there is anything we could do, I promise that Jules and I would be the first one to do it. I love her. I love her more than my life and I love this job, but I can't live without her. And we don't want to be sneaking behind you guys back. We want to be honest, we want to be free to go anywhere, and live happy like a normal couples and share this amazing love. And we know you guys could be mad at us, but I hope you guys understand."

"I am not saying that I am not mad, and not because you guys are together but because now the team might be short two members. But from my heart I wish you guys the best and I understand when you love someone is hard to walk away." Wordy said and he didn't know how much those words meant to us.

"I don't get it, you was with Caroline two nights ago." Lou said.

"Actually it was Jules and I together and Caroline is just my friend."

"How can you be friendly with Caroline and be in love with Jules, maybe it just lust." Spike snap.

"Caroline is a great person and I don't owe you an explanation about that. As long as Jules knows the truth, I don't care about anything else." Sam snaps.

"Oh that easy for you to said, you would just walk away from the team and don't look back. You are just selfish and cold hearted." Spike snaps back.

"I love this damn job and I could do my job loving her or not. But if I have to give it up to be with her, I wouldn't think about it twice. I could go back to the army, but I won't do that to her. I won't leave her." Sam snaps again. This is not getting anywhere, and I don't understand why Ed or Greg are not stopping it. I don't have the heart for it. I know they are hurting and they see us as a mistake, but the more they argue the more I know I am doing the right thing.

"So let suppose you guys leave, in two or three months you guys would break up, just like the last time. Are you willing to ruin your job for him?" Spike asks.

"We had no choice last time and yes, Spike, I would go anywhere with Sam." I said calmly.

"Why, he only going to break your heart. He is not the type to settle."

"Spike I am sorry, I really am and I could see that this is causing too much problem, that why I agree that it would be me to change or leave the SRU. But I love her. I love her more than my life. I want to married her since the first day I met her and be the father of her kids. And I know is hard to understand and my record doesn't help because I am selfish and cold hearted like you said. But Jules make me want to be a better person. She the reason I get up in the morning and she the reason I want to live another 50 years so I could grow old with her. And if you guys don't understand that, then there is no reason to continue discussing this. So I quit. I'm giving my two week notice. I support the team until them, but I won't give her up not now or never." Sam said and got up; I got up with him and grab his hand.

"Sam, Jules can you guys let us talk alone." Greg said and we nod and walk away.

* * *

**Don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry guys i being really sick and i couldn't update. But i feel much better, so by next week the story should be done. Anyway thank you everyone for everything and please review and let me know what you guys think. **

* * *

"Boss what happen now?" Wordy ask.

"I know this hard but we need to come to an understanding. We are a team and we do things together." Greg said.

"Like they did." Spike snap.

"Spike…"

"No, they had no right to go behind our back again. They put everyone at risk and expect us to go along with them."

"That is not true, and they didn't go behind our backs." Wordy said.

"Yes they did. They knew they were together Saturday night at dinner and they played us. I don't know about you but that selfish and cold-hearted." Spike snaps again.

"That is true, they actually played us again." Lou said.

"And who the hell are you to talk about they have no right. And talk about selfish and cold hearted when I am sitting here looking at you guys discussing how your ego or pride got hurt because two amazing people felt in love more than a year ago and they were willing to buried everything down, for a job, but most of all for us, because they put us first and the only reason is because we are the only family they have. So how the hell we do this to them now when they were honest and in reality they only want our blessing. Not the damn permission to work together. " Wordy snaps and everyone felt silence.

"Look…" Spike started.

"No I don't want to hear it, I know you guys are angry, and I'm hoping is because you guys feel that the team won't be the same without either of them. And even if one of them stayed it will still be different. But Sam and Jules are the nicest people I ever met. I watch Jules work her butt off for this job and even got shot, and after many months that Sam helped her, she came back and broke up with him for us. Yeah in part was to get her job back, but you could see it in her eyes that it was for us. We are the only family she known for years, how was she supposed to risk her family for him. And Sam yes he started out cocky, but it was hard for him to get adjusted from the army to here. But one thing he always did was respect us and make sure we get what we want ahead of his own feelings. So how we fault them for wanting what we have? What you have with Sophie, and Greg had with his family and what you two have with your parents. How we sit here and make Sam quit because we don't understand that sharing a life with the person you love is not worth losing your job? A job that has no guarantee and tomorrow you could be dead. So tell me guys, are you willing to tell them, that other people have a right to be happy, have a family because is they job to make sure that others are happy but not them?" Wordy said and sit down with a sighs.

"Sorry. It just caught me by surprise. And I love both of them, I don't want to see Jules hurt, she like a sister to me or Sam he is like another brother. But I remember the pain in their eyes when they broke last time. You could see it all over them and I just don't want them to ruined they career and then realize that it was the wrong move" Spike said and sighs too.

"It is different this time." Wordy said.

"How?" Lou asks.

"This time they are fighting for each other together and not separate. And they are willing to give up everything for each other. They weren't ready last time. But now, they united, as a couple and as a team." Ed said and sat down for the first time.

"What do we do now?" Lou asks.

"Now we talk to the commander. But before I do, we all need to agree. If we don't, this could bring consequences for the entire team." Greg said.

"And what we are agreeing on?" Spike asks.

"One, that we seek a month with the both of them, while training someone new until they find another position for one off them. Or two, accept Sam resignation and keep Jules and trained someone without him. Or three we could…" Greg trailed off and explaining to the team about a new idea that had form in his head while everyone was arguing.

"I vote option three." Wordy said.

"Me too." Lou said.

"It perfect and it would help future coworkers, if it works." Ed said.

"I agree, too." Spike said.

"So who is going to convince Sam not to quit just yet?" Greg asks and everyone turn to Spike.

"Why me?" Spike asks.

"Because you made him quit on the spot, when all he was asking was our approval to married our sister, and daughter." Wordy said looking at Greg.

"Hell of way to ask." Spike mumbles. Then sighs, he had to make this right for them.

* * *

**Would Spike be able to convince Sam to stay on the team and would Sam and Jules stay together after what the team thinks. Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry guys, my mother had surgery so i have being really busy. But i am back and later i will update chapter 10 too. Please enjoy this one and dont forget to review. **

* * *

"I feel so bad. You saw they faces."

"Jules I need to know now, do you regret what happen in there? Because I don't think I could continue with this roller coaster."

"Sam."

"Jules I love you and I would fight for you. I know they are your family more than mine, and I won't make you choose. But is now or never?"

"Thank you and I love you so much. But if they don't understand that this is what I want and that we belong together, than I guess they don't love me enough."

"Oh thank god." He said and wraps his arm around her.

"I am just sorry that it got to the point that you quit. I get they are mad and why they feel betray, but it our life and I know we not making a mistake or that you would hurt me. Sam we belong together and no one would get between us."

"I know baby. No one."

"Excuse me." Spike said and they both turn around toward him. They grab each other hands standing united side by side and made Spike smile inwardly because they made the perfect couple.

"Spike." Jules started but Sam cut her off.

"Spike, I am sorry for that grief that we cause but don't take out on Jules. We weren't trying to hide it, and we are sorry about Saturday night. We just panic, plus we didn't want to ruin a perfect night. Anyway the point is that we won't give you guys any trouble and we understand that the job come first. So I would get my stuff and leave." Sam said and started to walk away with Jules in hand.

"Sam waits." Spike started.

"Spike we don't want to make it worst, we want to save the friendship we have. So we are just going to walk away." Jules said.

"Stop. Damn it, stop. I am sorry; I was stupid, incentive and a damn idiot. Yes it caught me by surprise, after the perfect show you guys pull on Saturday, but damn it, I love you guys I didn't mean to sound so mean and hateful. Yes the team would change and it might be other reasons, but the two of you are amazing friends, coworkers and now seeing you guys so clearly amazing lovers. I don't want you guys to leave and I don't want to see you guys hurt. I was afraid that if you guys lose this job and then you guys break up, then things won't be back like it use too. But this time I know I was wrong and I don't need to be afraid because you guys would make it, no matter the job."

"Thanks that means a lot." Jules said and try not to let her tears come out.

"And Sam I am sorry, I know I push you to quit and you have every right to be mad, but she like a sister to me, and I was just defending her in my own stupid way."

"It is alright Spike I understand, I have sisters and I promise you that I would never hurt her."

"I know, but I also need you to understand that you are a brother to me, and that I was also protecting you. Because I remember how miserable you were after you guys broke up. The both of you, so I was afraid that this time you both would shattered."

"We don't break that easy." Jules said. "And I am sorry it was my fault."

"No, let stop right there I can't continue with the "I am sorry". We have apologized already and that is the past. Spike we accept your apology and I hope you accept ours."

"I do, now, how about we go in and tell everyone you no quitting anymore." Spike said and threw his arm around Sam and Jules.

"It is not the easy."

"Yes it is."

"Spike no matter what, one of us is leaving. If is not now, it would be in a month. Why prolong that enable."

"Because if you leave now, I would not forgive myself and they would definably be tension in the group. But if it is in a month than we will be ready already and there won't be a lot of tension."

"He has a point." Jules said.

"You see, she agree with me, now what do you say Sam?"

"When you put it like that then I guess I better go back and tell them I am not quitting, just yet." Sam said and grins while the other two groan.

"So guys, when is the wedding?" Spike asks just as they reach the rest of the team. They stop and stare, leave it to Spike to put them in an awkward position.

"Um we haven't decided…" Jules started saying.

"Sam you haven't asked the girl yet?" Ed asked and gave him the long stare that made him want to run and hide.

"I ask already. What she meant…"

"Where the ring, we don't see the ring." Wordy interrupted Sam.

"Yeah let see it." Lou said while both Sam and Jules look confuse. The team was acting normal while they nerves were all over the place.

"It is here." Jules said and took out a chain around her neck and show them the ten carat diamond ring that has belonged to Sam grandmother.

"Whoa, Sammy, you did well." Ed said and slaps him in the back. They stare at each other and an understanding pass through them, and for the first time in a couple hours Sam felt the tension going away.

"Alright everyone let get back to work. Let hit the gym." Greg said and Sam and Jules just stood there looking at him.

"Boss, what is going on?" Jules ask.

"Well, we need to be in shape to do our job?" Greg said and tries to hide his smile.

"What she mean, what did you guys decide?" Sam asked.

"About what?" Greg said and it took all the power they have not to snap.

"Greg just tells them, stop torturing them." Ed said and everyone laugh, except for Sam and Jules.

"Look we were surprise, but we are glad that you guys were honest with us, both professionally and personally. Ed and I spoke to the commander and he was also surprise, but he agrees to let you guys work until we find a replacement or a position becomes available. The rules are still the same and you guys would be watch in every move, but the team and I know that you guys could do your job no matter what, so we are willing to risk it, if you guys are."

"Yes, thank you." Jules said and release a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. Then everyone turn to look at Sam who was still tense.

"Sam?" Spike asked.

"Yes, thank you, and I am sorry I snap. And I know you guys don't have to take me back after my quitting…

"Quitting? When did Sam quit?" Ed asked looking at the other.

"I don't know, I was sitting next to you and I didn't hear him quit." Wordy said and smile at them. Jules couldn't help it anymore and the tears started coming down her eyes.

"Look what you done. Already making the girl cry." Ed said and everyone laugh while Sam looks stunned.

"I am sorry, it just, I am happy. I love you guys." Jules said and buried her face in Sam chest.

"Thank you. I mean it from the bottom of my heart." Sam said and hugs Jules tight.

"We are happy for you guys and the next month would be hard, but no matter what we would always be a team with the both of you here or just one of you guys. We are still team one." Greg said and they all agree.

"Alright work out." Ed said and everyone started walking to the gym.

"So how low did Spike get to apologize and make sure that you didn't quit today?" Lou ask and the team laugh while Spike glare.

"Oh a lot, he was stupid, incentive and a damn idiot." Sam said while everyone laugh and Spike muttered something in Italian.

* * *

**Thank again and please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you again for the review. Like i promise here chapter 10. Don't forget to review. Thanks. **

* * *

It has being exactly two weeks since Sam and I got back together and a week since we told the team. I am still surprise that we are allowed to work together. Yes I know it is temporary, but at least I get to go home and sleep on his bed. I get to go out to dinner and parties and just hold his hand after work, just because we know this time we won't jeopardize anyone job and everyone knows.

"Jules are you alright."

"Sammy, I feel amazing. I am happy. I can't believe how happy I am right now. I can't believe we are here sitting in this romantic restaurant as a couple."

"I know what you mean. It strange, but I wouldn't change a thing."

"Me either." I said and kiss him hard.

"Excuse me." Caroline said and Sam and I blush guiltily.

"Sorry, we are just happy." I said and beam a smile at her.

"I know what you mean, I am so happy too. Thank you." She said and hugs both of us before she sat down.

"So I am guessing that Jack made his move?" Sam asks.

"Oh yes, he did. OMG, I couldn't believe it. Thank you again so much, you guys are the best."

"Tell us everything." I said, while Sam refills our glasses with wine.

"Well the next day after we had dinner with your team, I went to work, and he wasn't there. A coworker told me he calls out because he had something to do. I was sad, but I resist the urge to be his friend and call to see how he doing."

'That good, so what happen next?"

"The day after that it was the same thing and I still kept my promise that I would stop being his friend until he be honest with me. By the third day I was worry. I wanted to call him, and I almost did. But when I was in the lounge with my other coworkers, someone said that we should go check on him in his apartment. And then everyone pointed at me. I was shock and confuse but they said I am the perfect person to go check on him something about good friends and all. I was going to refuse but they didn't leave me any choice."

"They played you." Sam said.

"You could say that again. Anyway when I got there I was shock."

"What happen? Damn don't stop now." I said.

**Flashback **

I can't believe I let them tricky me to do this. Yes I am worry about him, but that don't mean I have to drop everything for him. It has being years that I love him, and he never notice. Just treated me like a coworker or a good friend who is always there for him. And I realize that it not going to go further than that. I want what Jules and Sam have. I want to be happy just like them and get married, have kids and grow old together. Is that too much to ask? Whatever, I'm just going to check on him and then leave. There is nothing here for me. I said to myself and then knock on the door.

"I am coming." He said and I could already feel my heart pounding in my chest.

"Hey, Jack." I said when he opens the door.

"Caroline come in." He said and I notice he doesn't look sick. He actually looks much better since the last time I saw him.

"I can't, just stop by, to see if you was ok, and I see you are. I have to go." I said but he grabs my arm and pushes me in before I could turn around and walk away.

"It took you long enough to come." He said and I tense. What the hell that supposed to mean?

"What…" I started but he cut me off.

"I have being waiting for you for the past two days, to see you."

"To see me. Jack I don't understand."

"I'm doing this wrong." He murmured and starting pacing.

"What are you doing wrong? Jack just relax and explain it to me."

"I love you." He said and I gasp.

"You what?" I ask after I manage to get the words out my mouth.

"I love you Caroline. I have being in love with you for a while and I was afraid to tell you. I was afraid that you would reject me, or realize that I am not enough for you. You are perfect and nice and beautiful and you deserved someone to give you the world. To take you to places and buy you the best diamonds, and everything else a goddess like you deserved. And if I love you as much as I do, I should let you be happy with the blond cop, that made your eyes dreamy and make you happy. But I can't and I won't. I love you Caroline and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you marry me and be my wife." He said and got down on his knee. And for the first time I notice the room. It was full of flowers and rose pedals and beautiful.

"Jack." I manage to say with my tears running down my face.

"Caroline, I love you and I understand that this might be all of sudden, but I never meant something so much. This feel right and I know is right because I know that no matter what you love me too. And instead of fighting the cop for you, I am going straight to the point and stealing you from the cop. I love you and I would wait an eternity for you, if I have too, but this feeling won't go away. Not now or never. So what do you said beautiful, should we stop running and start our new life now, or continue acting like we are not hurting without each other."

"I love you and I think I waited long enough. So yes I would marry you. Oh Jack." I said before he crushes his mouth to mine hard. The kiss was amazing, better than when Sam kiss me. I owe him everything. If I never met him, I don't think I would be here right now. First chance I get I am thanking them both.

"I love you Caroline, and I was so jealous when the cop kiss you."

"Sam. His name is Sam."

"Yeah, him, since you started dating him, I felt like I was losing you and I was going crazy. And then I realize that I have being acting like an idiot. That I should just tell you how I feel and instead of leaving it to fate that one day we would be together."

"Oh Jack, I was the same way. So much time lost because we weren't honest. Not again, this time we tell each other everything."

"I agree, but right now, I have a better idea." He said and started kissing my neck. I started getting heated and when he lowers me to the floor in front of the fire place, I know this was going to be one of my favorite nights.

**End of Flashback**

"Oh Caroline that was beautiful. I am so happy for you. Let me see the ring." I said and clean the tears out of my eyes. I am happy, that she got her happy ending. If it wasn't for her, I don't think Sam and I would have being here right now, because knowing us, I would have change my mind again, just because.

"We are happy for you guys." Sam said.

"Thank you." Jack said standing next to us, while I was holding Caroline hand looking at the ring.

"Jack, this is Sam and Jules his fiancé." Caroline said and we both laugh, while the boys stared at each other.

"Hi, sit down, we being catching up while waiting for you." I said and grab Sam hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you and it about time, she deserves to be happy." Sam said and Caroline and I glared at him.

"Ladies, it alright, the fact that he willing to put me in my place means more to me, than he pulling me to the side. Anyway I love her and I would make her happy." Jack said and offers his hand to Sam.

"I like you." Sam said and shakes his hand and they both smile. After that we order more wine and we continue talking while waiting for the food.

"I know this is none of my business, but what going to happen now, with your job?" Jack asked while we walk toward our cars.

"Honestly we don't know. We suppose to get a replacement, but until now no one could agree on it. And also they don't have any open spot. So if the month runs out, one of us is out a job." Sam said and holds me tighter.

"But you guys are doing well, why they won't just leave you guys there and let you continue to be together." Caroline said.

"It doesn't work like that. I wish, but the rules are rules." I said.

"I am sorry." Caroline said.

"It ok, we work it out. Maybe I just get her pregnant and she will be out, while I work." Sam said and I glared at him while Jack and Caroline laugh.

"You didn't just say that." I said and punch him lightly.

"Good one Sam." Jack said.

"I was just joking, no kids yet. First we deal with work, and then I get her pregnant." Sam said again and he and Jack laugh harder this time while I elbow him on the stomach.

"Somebody wants babies as soon as possible." Caroline comments.

"I can't wait. I want a lot of babies. That is our deal."

"Deal?" Jack asks confuse.

"I married her, she gives me kids." Sam said and I blush.

"You guys are weird." Jack said more to himself than us.

"I think is sweet and romantic." Caroline said.

"He makes it sound like a business arrangement." I said and sigh.

"But it is true." Sam pouted while they laugh.

"It is honey." I said and I kiss him on his sweet pouted mouth.

"I love you." He said and kisses me harder and more demanding.

"Sam, Jules." Caroline said and when we stop I notice they were blushing while Sam and I were gasping for air.

"Um, well I see does babies are coming soon, if you guys continue like that." Jack comments while Sam and I blush.

"I agree." Sam said.

"Have a goodnight guys, I see Sam wants to start practicing already." Jack said and I notice Sam gave him his beautiful smile. We said our goodnight and Sam and I went him, to practice.

* * *

**Thank you again**.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you everyone and i am sorry is so late. One more chapter and this is done. And i would be updating my story Sacrifice this week. I know a lot of you guys are waiting on the story. Thanks. **

* * *

"Um."

"Sammy."

"Oh Whoa."

"Oh God, yes there."

"Don't stop."

"Oh Sam I can't hold it anymore, Sam." I said loudly and sobbed his name when I came.

"Good morning sweetheart." He said with a big grin on his face and climb up my body.

"My turn." I said and flip us both and before he had a chance I was already taking him in. It felt amazing to have this connection with him. To feel this close to him and feel so alive, to never let this moment go. I look at him and his baby blues mesmerized me. I love this man so much.

"I love you Sam." I said and started riding him faster.

"I love you too Jules, you are my life." He said before he flips us again and loves me with his hands, mouth and his entire body until the madness took over. With a desperation and intensity until there was nothing left between us.

"Whoa."

"As soon as I can, I would move." He said between breaths.

"It is alright. I am fine right here."

"That was amazing and intense."

"I know what you mean. Feel free to wake me up like that anytime." I said and sink my teeth in his shoulder. "Oh. It can't be possible, not after that round." I said and I felt him getting hard again inside me.

"I show you possible." He said and started moving again. Damn I don't think I would make it to work today. I won't have any energy left. Between last night and this morning, how I'm supposed do a 12 hours shift.

"You are going to spoiled me." I said and a moan escapes me before he kisses me hard and erased any thoughts on why we shouldn't be late to work on this day, the day where one of us leave the team.

* * *

"Sam are you worried?" I asked on our way to the station. We would barely make it but at this point what else they can tell us. Today is the day where one of us leaves.

"I am."

"Me too."

"Jules is going to be alright. No matter what happen, they would still be our friend and most likely it would be me out the team and I would find a job quick. You know that I know people in high places." He said and smile at me while grabbing my hand for reassurance. And that is the problem his connection, might lead him far from me.

"I know Sam, it just going to be weird. If it is you, I won't have you watching my back. I am not saying the team can't do it, but you my partner."

"I know what you mean. But I always will be there." He said and put his hand in my heart and stole a kiss before the light turn green. "I love you Jules."

"I love you too. And hey it could be me."

"I doubt it. They need you more than me."

"They need you too."

"You know it is weird that we never found someone good enough. Even narrowing to the top three, we still couldn't decide on which one should take my place."

"I know right, everyone kept looking for fault. But today we finally would know who the commander chosen." I said while climb out the car. We walk toward the entrance holding hand and I silently prayed that everything will be alright.

* * *

Team one was sitting in the conference room when Sam and Jules walk in.

"You guys are early." Sam said.

"Good morning to you too." Ed said and the team smile. Everyone could see the worried in Sam and Jules face. They try to hide it as much as they can't but after two years together with the same people is hard to hide it.

"Good morning guys." Jules said and took her seat follow by Sam.

"Alright now that everyone is here, we need to talk about something's." Greg said and everyone nod. Under the table Sam and Jules reach for each other hand. Today was going to be the day that they life would change.

"Sam, Jules, a month ago you guys came to us, as coworkers and as friend to informed us that you guys are back together despised the SRU rules. Technically we would have transfer you guys already or ask you guys to leave the team already. But because there weren't any opening in any of the other department and team one couldn't be shorthanded until we found a replacement, the commander agree to leave you guys on the same team, until we found someone or another position. And in a month if we didn't find any of those option, one of you guys had to go. And that month is today. So today we decide which of you guys leave." Greg said and Jules tighten her finger in Sam hand.

"This is hard for us too. We don't want to lose any of you but rules are rules and we need to follow them."

"We understand sir, and we didn't want to put you guys in this position." Sam said.

"I know you guys didn't and that you guys didn't do internationally and everyone here respect that. And no matter what happen here today, you guys are always going to be our friends." Greg said again and looks at everyone. And then Jules ask the question that no one is willing to ask.

"Boss, so who leaves?"

"In this month of training a new person and also doing our job we value and notice things."

"What do you mean?" Sam asks trying to hold his patience, why is that they never just said things straight up. Sam thought.

"Those trainees were not the only one being evaluate. You guys have also being evaluated too."

"Why?" Jules ask.

"To make sure you guys don't break the priority of life, but most of all because we as a team ask for it."

"Ask for it?"

"Yes we ask the commander to watch you guy work and see what we see. To see how you guys no matter your feeling for each other, during work, you guys go beyond your professionalism to make sure that you guys do a great job and everyone is safe. And by doing this we as a teams and I am not just talking about team one, also team 2, 3 and 4 also agree with us that if during the month you guys follow the rules no matter what you guys feel for each other, that you guys should be allow to work together in the same team." Greg said and Jules and Sam were stunned. They just continue to stare at him, they couldn't put to words the overwhelming feeling they felt because of the support that everyone show them.

"Guys." Ed said.

"Um." Sam manages.

"Do you guys want to know the answer?" Greg ask and they were just able to nod they head while everyone else smile. "The commander feels, that you guys have being professional and had follow the rules despise of what you guys do on your free time. And because this he allows for the both of you guys to stay in team one." Greg said and everyone turn to watch them. Sam and Jules were still speechless. Jules had tears coming down her eyes and gripping Sam hand as a lifeline.

"Guys say something." Spike said.

"Thank you; you guys can't even understand what we feeling right now. Thank you so much." Sam said and got up to shake Greg hands and everyone on the team and Jules did the same.

"Yes thank you. I love you guys so much." Jules said through her tears.

"You guys earn it." Ed said.

"Because we at work, we need to continue to follow the rules. But I think this occasion call for it." Greg said.

"For what?" Sam asks.

"Kiss your girl Sam and be happy, you guys got five minutes." Ed said and everyone laugh while Jules and Sam stare at each other.

"The minutes are counting down." Spike said when Sam crushes his mouth on Jules for a hard, intense kiss that she felt straight to her toes.

"I love you Jules.

"I love you, let get married tomorrow." Jules said and everyone gasp while Sam laughs.

"We already know who wears the pants in that relationship." Ed murmured while Sam and Jules continue in they own world.

"Guys you work tomorrow." Spike said.

"On the next available date, we get married." Sam said and kisses her one more time and everyone claps and congratulates

them.

* * *

**Thank you. And please don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading this story. It finally came to end. But it not the last from my writing about Sam and Jules. Working on a new one, and also still have The Sacrifice to finish. Anyway, tell me what you guys think. I like this ending, i was trying to do something different and i hope you guys like it. Please review. **

* * *

**Epilogue**

**5 years later. **

"There you are, we being looking for you."

"I am sorry. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, we were just wondering where you went."

"Oh."

"Greg are you alright."

"I am fine."

"You sure, you don't look fine. You should be happy today."

"I am I promise."

"Look, I know you my boss, but I am a friend too, you could always talk to me."

"I know Jules, I am just being silly."

"It is a big step, there nothing silly about that."

"You are a really smart woman." He said and laugh to himself.

"I know. But honestly, I am here."

"I never saw myself doing this again. How do I know I am doing the right thing this time?"

"You just know."

"How did you know?"

"I just knew."

"Jules I know you. And I witness how you two were around each other; even the second time around you hesitance a little. How did you know the Sam was the one and you wanted to risk everything?"

"When he told me it was now or never. And I couldn't live with the never. I just couldn't see my life without him."

"I love Marinna and I think this time around I would make the marriage work, I was just a little scare because I gave up on the part of my life long time ago. And now I am starting a new chapter with her and my son, and it feel like a dream that one of this days I am going to wake up and everything will be gone." He said and sighs.

"I understand. I still feel the same, every time I look him and the kids. But every day I think about if I wouldn't have taken the risk, I wouldn't be here. And that is even worse than living the dream."

"Yes it is. Thank you. You and Sam are amazing people and amazing parents, I wish the best for you and your family. I love Jules, like a daughter and I am glad you happy."

"I love you too." I said and hug him.

"Alright let go. I have a fiancé waiting to be my wife." Greg said and with that we walk toward our friends and families that were here to witness him and Marinna get married.

* * *

"You know our wedding was better."

"Sam, be quiet."

"Well is true."

"Even if it is, you don't have to said out loud." I said and glare at him while he grins. I swear he such child sometimes.

"Don't get me wrong is beautiful, but I like ours better."

"Me too." I said and kiss him.

**Flashback. **

"How are we going to pull this wedding off at short notice? We being working nonstop and we just book and order everything online and in two days we get married."

"Jules stop stressing. Sophie and Shelby said they help with decorations. We just had to provide the supply and the places. Plus we stop by and check the places and the reception area and we love it. And you already had your dress, which you pick a few months back even before you ask me to married you. So that is cover. And I got my suit the other day with Ed. You just need to relax. Everything is going to be perfect, I promise."

"I know, it that we just getting married to fast. I mean it feel like we rushing it. People might just think I am pregnant." I said and sigh.

"Well you might be." He said and laughs while I glare at him.

"I am not."

"Maybe, anyway Jules, all this is for you, because I love you, but I would gladly just sign some papers and married you. I just want to be husband and love you for the rest of my life."

"I love you too."

I am so nervous; I just hope the wedding is nice. It took only two weeks to arrange and I haven't even seeing the place after Shelby and Sophie decorate it. When I heard the song and the doors open so I could start walking down the aisle. I was shock. The place looks amazing. It was decorative with white and blue roses. But while I continue walking and smiling at everyone, the moment I lay my eyes on Sam everything was gone but him. With his blue eyes staring at me with such much love I just couldn't wait until it was over and I was his wife. And for the first time I knew I made the right decision.

"You look beautiful Jules."

"Thank you, you look handsome yourself." I said and then we turn to the priest.

"Julianna Callaghan, I vow to be true always, to give you all myself. No secrets. Until death parts us, and even after. Cause I've been yours since the first day I saw you, and made a fool of myself. Cause I knew right away. I knew that it was you or no one. Even though you didn't know it yet, and I had to be patient. I was right. I am just saying." Sam said and everyone laugh.

"Samuel Braddock, I love you so much. Even after everything I still wasn't sure I was doing the right thing, until you told me to choose between now or never. And when I realize that I could never live without you. I knew that you were the one. The one that I would love to spent the rest of my life with. So I vow to always love you, cherish you and risk everything with you until death parts us and even after, because there's no happiness without you."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said and Sam waited no time and pulls me against him and kisses me senseless.

**End of Flashback. **

"Jules pay attention."

"Sorry, it your fault anyway, I was thinking about our wedding."

"Wasn't it great, we should do it again?" He said and grins and I just stared at him. He really is crazy.

"Oh Sam."

"Look at our children Jules, don't they look beautiful out there. Sadie was over the moon because she got to be the flower girl and Matt enjoy the attention of being the ring man, even though he acting like he doesn't care much."

"I saw him wink at Ed little girl, and kept walking like he own the place. With so much confidence and that look that said I know I am handsome."

"Well he is."

"Like father, like son."

"Like mother, like daughter."

"I don't know what are you talking about, Sadie is so girlie. I was never that girlie."

"Well you might be right on that. But Elsie would take after you. She is already bullying Matt and she is only two in half." Sam said and we both laugh. Then everyone look at us. And Sam and I blush at the embarrassment. In the middle of the ceremony and we were talking.

* * *

It has being a long and beautiful day. The wedding was beautiful and it was fun to see Greg finally get his happy ending. He deserves to be happy and most of all have someone that understand him and love him back. It was great seeing the team again, even though I just saw them two days ago. It was hard at first not being in the same team with Sam, after I gave birth to Sadie almost five years ago. And I was grateful that he found a position as a team leader in team three. But in his excitement he got me pregnant again and I was off the team again. I thought about being a stay home mom, but he knew I didn't want that, so I went back to work. And less than two years he got me pregnant again. I swear is either I am the most fertilize woman in the world or Sam Braddock knows how to aim real well. I bet is the latter, he always bragging how he better shooter than I am.

"Jules honey, are you sleeping."

"No, are the kids in bed."

"Yes, they were exhausted and they went down fast."

"I know they had so much fun today."

"We all did."

"Sam I was thinking about quitting SRU and be a full time mom."

"Why, we are doing great Jules and the kids are getting all the love they need and we both treat them equal. We making it work."

"Yes, we are making it work. And things are great. It is…"

"Jules I don't want you to regret it. You love your job. And you an amazing mother. I know you could do both but I support you no matter what you decide."

"I know, but it really risky and dangerous and they should at least have one parent not risking they life every day."

"That true. But again is up to you."

"Plus there is the other reason."

"What other reason?"

"Well you get me pregnant each year."

"I don't. There almost two years between Matt and Elsie."

"Oh whoa." I said sarcastically.

"Well I haven't got you pregnant this year." He said with a smug look in his face.

"Are you sure about that?" I ask and stare at him.

"You are lying. You are pregnant again." He said and started to smile and hug me and kiss me.

"Well you wanted kids, there is your wish. We are having another one. That would be four or maybe five, with twins." I said and he froze and I started laughing.

"Twins."

"I am just guessing."

"That is great I love it." He yells and picks me up in his arm and swings me around. I can believe this he happy. Well I am too, but that might be five kids.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

"Are you ready?"

"Is now or never." I said and walk in to Holleran office.

I was nervous but this is the best for my family. Plus I did my duty in the SRU and I don't have to prove to anyone that I could work in a male environment. But now I am ready for the next part of my life and that is my family. And being a wife and a mother is a wish come true and I am going to enjoy it. He understood and wishes me luck. When I came out the teams had thrown me a small goodbye party.

"Oh Jules we are going to miss you." Winnie said.

"Same here."

"Are you sure?"

"Never being so sure about anything." I said and look at my husband. I know that the right thing.

"Well good luck and we going to go bother you every chance we get now that you will be at home cooking." Spike said and everyone laugh.

"Now that everyone is here, we have an announcement."

"Please don't tell us. Sam are you leaving too?" Spike asks looking wary.

"No, who said I am leaving." Sam frowns.

"It is…"

"No Sam you didn't." Ed said and shakes his head. While Sam smile from ear to ear and I laugh.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"We are pregnant." I blurt out.

"Again." They all said in unison while Sam and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Damn Sam gives her a break." Wordy said.

"You are the last person that should be talking about breaks." Ed said sarcastically and everyone laugh.

"I know." He said and grins.

"Anyway the best part is that we having twins." Sam said and everyone was shock. Nobody move or blink.

"Sam didn't I tell you it was going to shock them, get the camera." I said while everyone were still staring and Sam and I laughing.

"Congratulation." They stutter one in back of the other one. Oh I am really going to miss them.

"That is five." Spike whisper to him-self. "What I am going to do with five kids."

"Spike you not having five kids." I said frowning at him.

"Babysitting duty." He mumbles and went to sit down while everyone laugh.

There nothing better than to be among friends and family and I wouldn't change a thing.

**The End.**

* * *

**Please don't forget to review. **


End file.
